


герр Фрейд, у меня пара вопросов

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Carcassa kicks ass, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Freudian Elements, Genderbending, God bless dildos, Reborn is a tsundere, Romantic Comedy, Rule 63, Skull saves the day, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xanxus loves whiskey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Реборна в первый раз в жизни похитили, (даже с лучшими из лучших порой случается). Спасать прибежала Скалл. Десятилетиями все гадали, как ввести Облако Аркобалено в боевую ярость – лучше бы оставались в неведении.





	герр Фрейд, у меня пара вопросов

Проблема была не в том, что Реборн умудрился чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни попасть в плен, и даже не в том, что об этом успели узнать. Проблема заключалась в яростной всклокоченной Скалл, которая прилетела его спасать на дирижабле, потому что вся операция очень быстро превратилась в фарс. 

Кому еще в голову придет мысль ворваться в помещение для пыток на самом интересном месте с перекошенным лицом берсерка, размахивая огромным резиновым членом и крича: 

– Я вас всех, блядь, на хуй за это посажу!

Реборн, даже находясь в изрядно побитом и окровавленном состоянии, несмотря на наркотики, которыми его накачали, успел понять, что если трясётся земля и добрая сотня голосов вопит «банзай!» - то это не совсем к добру, это к Семье Каркасса. Но его похитители, очевидно, раньше не имели дела со Скалл. 

Признаться честно, Реборн ожидал несколько другого спасения, но то, как Облако Аркобалено в прямом смысле отхуячивала зарвавшихся негодяев, заставляло чувствовать тепло где-то в ребрах. Скалл размахивала своим оружием, как дубиной или хоккейной клюшкой, и мафиози-экспериментаторы старались убить ее, параллельно не получив резиновым фаллосом по зубам или лбу. Получалось у них плохо. Реборну было странно и очень смешно. Он считал, что его истеричный хохот можно свалить на потерю крови, сотрясение мозга и препараты. Мадонна. Он вообще когда-нибудь вот так до слёз смеялся?

Когда Скалл разобралась с последним из незадавшихся злодеев, она с самым решительным видом сломала металлические кандалы и взяла Реборна на руки. Как невесту. Длинный резиновый член болтался у нее за спиной на манер меча. Реборн, будучи весьма ошалевшим, не сопротивлялся. 

– Не волнуйся, – сказала ему Скалл с очень странным нежным видом. Женственно-рыцарским. У Реборна сердце пропустило удар. Он почувствовал, как мучительно краснеет. Он не краснел лет тридцать. Чертовы препараты, чертово сотрясение. – Я обещала засунуть моего резинового друга в того, кто отдал приказ. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь, – попытался в своей привычной горделивой манере ответить Реборн. Вышло подозрительно хрипло. Скалл смотрела на него тем взглядом, каким Занзас смотрел на непочатую бутылку хорошего виски. У Реборна мурашки пошли по телу. Он сказал себе, что это озноб.

Наверху люди Каркасса творили такой бедлам, что просто мама мия. На крыше сидел осьминог Оодако, увеличенный до размера Годзиллы, и щупальцами устраивал теплый прием Дейви Джонса. Все было осыпано пластмассовыми фаллосами, Фрейд бы с ума сошел. Мафиози Каркасса совместили эротические костюмы с броней и, скажем, было очень странно видеть накачанную бородатую Красную Шапочку в мини-юбке и чулках, орудующую гранатомётом. У той же Золушки были волосатые ноги, мускулы, щетина, сигара и такой прокуренный голос, что проститутки отдали бы ей себя бесплатно. 

Реборн понимал, как выглядел со стороны. К нему липла мокрая от пота и крови рубашка, он тяжело дышал. И он был на руках у Скалл. У которой за спиной висел боевой член. 

Это было похоже на кошмарный сон, но просыпаться почему-то не хотелось.  
Что хуже, кружилась голова, Реборн чувствовал, как впервые за долгое время теряет сознание. Пламя Солнца, освобожденное от оков, пыталось вылечить своего хозяина, но не успевало. 

– Скалл, – еле ворочая языком приказал Реборн. Спасительная тьма его уже почти утащила. – После этого мы поженимся. 

Он не услышал её ответа, зато увидел, за миг до обморока, яркий обеспокоенный взгляд.

Проснулся Реборн уже помолвленным.


End file.
